Modern motor vehicles increasingly use automated clutches the friction disks of which are made to transfer torque by motor actuators regulated by a control device. It is important for both the start-up and the gear shifting that the operation of the clutch, namely accurate adjustment of the torque to be transferred, be flawless.
From DE 101 31 434 A1 is known a wear-detection device for a motor vehicle disk clutch whereby, depending on adaptations of the clutch performance curve (for example, resetting of the engagement point of the clutch) a wear index is formed which, for example, indicates the extent to which the clutch is already worn. In addition to the wear index, another operation-dependent clutch value is formed whereby, for example, the temperature of the friction disks is determined and integrated over the time interval during which the temperature exceeds a critical value.